The experiment
by foodeatspeople
Summary: fic for xDismembermentOfDreams using her oc. Starrk/oc lemon What price is paid all in the name of science!


4/18/10

Walking through the vast wasteland that is Hueco Mundo, a young Shinigami named Amaya made her way to the castle Los Noches. This was not the first time or would be the last time making this journey; though a Shinigami, one who was obligated to destroy hollows and protect the weak, she was also loyal to her captain. After all, he was the one who found her all those years ago and took her in. Regardless if what she was doing went against the rules of the soul society, going against her beloved captain would be far worse.

Finally after quite some time trekking through the harsh terrain, she made it to her destination and quickly sought out the Octava espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, whom she considered a friend even if he may not have seen it that way.

She found him soon enough, even in the winding complicated hallways and cheerily glomped him while his back was turned. "Szayel-sama!" she cheered and he chuckled, unwinding her arms from around his waist.

"Ah, Amaya; back for some more supplies for that captain of yours hmm?" She nodded enthusiastic, not her usual depressive self around the espada. "Yes, Mayuri-sama has requested the usual if you please."

"I see" he said and went to gather the various drugs that were needed. "He certainly goes through quite a lot in such a short time, doesn't he? Makes me wonder what he's up to." In truth the espada was not in the least bit curious about the Shinigami's weird experiments nor was Mayuri himself interested in the other's experiments.

Under normal circumstances the two would not willingly cooperate with each other either, however they had come to discover that from time to time it was a necessary evil to provide the other with medicines and drugs that were hard to come by from their respective locations and so the girl provided their means of transportation.

"There you are" he handed Amaya the box of 'goodies' and then smiled as an idea formed. She turned to leave but then stopped near the door. "Szayel-sama, is there anything else pertinent before I leave?" his smile grew in anticipation of this; he walked towards her.

"As a matter of fact there is something" he held out a small vial of something green and fizzing. "Here, I would like you to try this if you'd be so kind."

The young soul reaper looked at it for a moment and then took it from his outstretched hand. Marveling its bright contents she looked to her demented friend and without even asking what it was, drank the contents of the vial leaving nothing left. Wiping her mouth she didn't feel any different than before.

She stared at him quizzical. "I don't think it worked" she told him and he appeared unfazed.

"Ah, so it has not. A pity." His arms raised and hands flat, in an 'oh well' manner. "Well I won't keep you further" he smiled fake. "Be safe now"

"I will, thanks!" and off she went down the hall as his fake smile became a disturbing grin.

More than halfway down the long hall Amaya began to feel strangely. She grew hot and attempted to pry her shihakusho loose a bit to fan herself. It did little good and only seemed to increase her need to take off her outfit altogether.

"Why do I feel so—Ah" now stopped completely, she stood and stared unfocused ahead of her, her eye lids lowered and mouth slightly agape. Her hand that was holding her precious cargo went lax, dropping the supplies while her other touched her face and heated skin.

The Primera espada Starrk was going back to his room when he spotted a peculiar girl, stopped in the hallway. Confused he walked closer to inspect her and noted her strange appearance and odd behavior. She appeared to be sweating profusely and in the grips of something, he just didn't understand what.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes began to refocus but there was something clouding them, as if she was still far off. "Hmm" she cocked her head slightly and then smiled, getting closer to the espada.

"Hey there" she pressed her body against him, her larger breasts touched him and he jerked, attempting to distance himself. As soon as he backed up she moved forward, slinking her arms around the startled man. "Where are you going?" she asked silkily, quite enamored though she knew not who he was. All the while the two backed up, nudging a door that led to his room.

"Ah, uh wait—just a minute" he tried unlatching her from his person but she was surprisingly quite strong. Before long his mound of pillows was within view as Amaya shoved him, landing squarely on them while she grinned seductive. "Who are you?" he tried but she acted oblivious, already beginning to shed her nagging clothes, revealing her scarred body to his eye.

"Does it really matter?" she replied, walking over with a sway in her hips as he lay prone on the pillows. She leaned down, a finger sliding over his clothed torso, her large boobs nearly in his face. She sat on him, her legs on either side of the espada, trapping him under her not so quite petite frame.

"Come on big boy, don't you want a taste?" she leaned forward and caressed his lips with her own, gentle yet demanding all in one. She licked his bottom lip, teasing until he opened his mouth in protest and she delved her tongue inside to twirl in his. When she leaned back, the shock was evident on the Primera's face.

She giggled "I know I sure do" she answered her own question and resumed kissing him while her hand worked to open his top. Before long she had pried it open to run her hot hands down his chest, liking the firm muscles that twitched under her fingertips.

"Now onto the pants" she said, reaching to undo them while hapless Starrk objected quite vehement. "Now hold on, just a—AHH" the end of his refusal turned into a moan of surprise and he threw his head back, lying back on the pillows. Oh, she was holding onto something alright, rubbing her palms over him, up and down, brushing the source of his manliness.

Not one to fight back in normal situations now Starrk was finding it even more difficult. He was never one for sexual encounters so this was foreign to him. And what she was doing to him right now was impossible to fathom.

She smiled quite pleased before decided it was her turn to experience pleasure, lowering her heated entrance onto his arousal. This in truth was her first time as well but with the added effects of the concoction she took, she was finding no pain where she should have. Instead there was only an immense feeling of wholeness never experienced before and surge of hormones and added adrenaline making her pump herself on top of him.

Both too preoccupied by their own pleasure, there was little foreplay or touching but it didn't seem to matter. Because when their combined release came, the enjoyment of before reached a new height as both moaned their appreciation. Panting quite sated, Starrk opened his blue eyes seeing the girl likewise catching her breath before she finally saw him. With a grin, she kissed him and quickly took back up much to his surprise and slight quandary.

How could she already want more when he wasn't even done catching his breath? The drugs were much too powerful for the Shinigami and insisted another go, so that's what she did.

Hours later the Primera espada awoke, not seeing the girl much to his amazement. Instead his partner Lillynette was standing and staring quizzically at the disheveled Starrk, with his shirt open and pants undone, sprawled out undignified in a heap.

"Hey Starrk, what the hell happened with you?" she asked, an unusual expression shown. She was half curious but another part of her didn't think she wanted to know. The Primera put a hand to his head, thinking.

"I don't really know" he finally said and that was the truth.

Elsewhere the Octava was watching some footage from his monitors, a smirk of something like satisfaction. On screen Starrk and Amaya were in the throes of passion, thanks to his little drug.

"Interesting" he said to no one, quite pleased that his experiment garnered such great results.


End file.
